wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gehenna czyli dzieje nieszczęśliwej miłości/I/05
| autor=Helena Mniszkówna | autor1= | sekcja=Część pierwsza | sekcja2=V | sekcja3=Zgliszcza | poprzedni=Rozdział IV | następny=Rozdział VI | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} V Zgliszcza Pan Teodor Kościesza szedł wolno dróżką, wśród pól kłosistych wijących się kręto. Pogoda lśniła nad nim cudowna, ale złote uśmiechy słoneczne nie zgasiły ponurego wyrazu w jego ciężkiej twarzy, jakby wykutej z jednej bryły skalnej, tak była z gruba ciosana i martwa w swych topornych liniach. Złomy czoła i policzków wklęsały w głąb pod naporem oczu, jak nity płaskich i jak nity żelaznych w barwie i wyrazie. Włosy czarne sterczały na głowie twardo, na jeża; wąs krótki, przystrzyżony i takaż broda, okalająca sztywno kamienny profil. Dwie władze były cechą wybitnej tej twarzy; wzbudzała dreszcz strachu, lęku, jak przed jasnowidzącym i magnetyzując siłą dziwną, potrafiła panować, brać ofiary, które idą zniewolone, lecz z odrazą. Cała postać wielka, ociężała sunęła rytmicznie, ruchem nieco niedźwiedzim. Ręce założone na plecach, trzymały w dłoniach laskę i były w ciągłym ruchu, palce przebierały kurczowo niby prądem elektrycznym poruszane. Szedł z głową pełną myśli o Andzi. Zabrał ją z Wilczar pomimo jej protestu, gdyż drażniły go wycieczki z Jasiem Smoczyńskim, wreszcie ostatnio z Olelkowiczem. - Po co się już i ten przybłąkał?... Ale przerwana sielanka wilczarska nie zmieniła sytuacji. Jaś bywa w dalszym ciągu, trudno mu tego zabronić. Sąsiad najbliższy i kuzyn, od dziecka zżyty z Andzią, stały towarzysz jej dzieciństwa, potem zaś wszystkich świąt i wakacji ulubiony kompan. Brat Lorci, ta zaś również jest codziennym gościem w Turzerogach, syn Malwiny Smoczyńskiej, z którą Kościesza liczył się trochę, gdyż była kuzynką i przyjaciółką jego żony oraz przez pamięć na zmarłego męża, bardzo szanowanego w okolicy. Wymówić dom jej dzieciom, niemożliwe... Oni zaś oboje niepokoili pana Teodora coraz więcej. Lorka zbyt śmiała, sprytna i zalotna mogła na Andzię wywierać wpływ niepożądany. Jaś z dziecka wyrastał na młodzieńca i zanadto serdecznie garnął się do Andzi, za radośnie na nią spoglądał. Teraz znowu Olelkowicz. Kościesza żałował, że pozwolił młodemu paniczowi polować na Krasnej Duszohubie, nie przypuszczał wówczas takiego spotkania z pasierbicą. I oto Andrzej bywa bardzo często, zajmuje się wprawdzie głównie Lorką, lecz Kościesza ma bystry wzrok, jest przewidujący. Jak temu zaradzić? Dziewczyna ma już osiemnaście lat, jest ładna, pociąga wdziękiem niezwykłym i wiele obiecuje. Olelkowicz zna ją od małego dziecka gdyż sam był smarkaczem w mundurku uczniowskim. Teraz to co innego, teraz te odnowione wizyty mogą się stać niebezpieczne, przy tym... Trzeba to przykrócić, tak być nie może. Trzeba! Gdy podobne słowo odbije się w myśli Kościeszy, już decyduje. Prędzej czy później, zależnie od okoliczności, zaczyna ono działać powoli, systematycznie, zanim się nie spełni. Wyrok na Jasia i Olelkowicza był już wydany. Pan Teodor wszedł na otwarte pole zżętej pszenicy, na którym ustawiono stertę. Szerokimi krokami zbliżył się i nagle stanął. Oczy mu błysnęły gniewem. - A to, co znowu?! Ależ to istna plaga!... - wyszeptał zły. Przy stercie wrzała robota, kręciło się kilka dziewcząt i parobków, wśród nich Kościesza dojrzał Andzię, Lorkę i dwóch paniczów przed chwilą osądzonych. Tarłówna w powiewnej, pąsowej sukience, z chusteczką czerwoną, związaną po chłopsku na czarnej głowie, stała na stercie i przyjmowała snopy, które podawał jej Olelkowicz z wysokiej naładowanej fury. Jaś układał snopki z fornalami, Lorka zaś na dole ograbiała stertę, udając robotę, w rzeczywistości zaś śmiała się, pokazując zmysłowo białe zęby młodemu korepetytorowi o rozanielonej minie. Pojawienie się Kościeszy spłoszyło tę parkę. Lorka zaczęła pilnie grabić, młodzieniec dał susa na stertę i wówczas dopiero zajął się gorliwie swym uczniem Januszkiem. Andzia zawołała: - Ojczulku, pracujemy! Jestem cała spocona; dotrzymuję kroku panu Andrzejowi. Sterta prawie gotowa. - Może już dosyć, zmęczysz się. Ale pan nie troszczy się specjalnie o własne żniwa w Prokopyszczach - dociął Kościesza, z ironią odpowiadając na ukłon młodego pana. - Ee! Obejdą się tam beze mnie. Mój rządca da sobie radę. Trzymam się maksymy... żyj tam, gdzie ci lepiej, że zaś tu... - Andziu, proszę cię, zejdź już - przerwał pan Teodor tonem kwaśnym, zimno patrząc na Olelkowicza. - Czekam Aneczko; pójdziemy na podwieczorek - dodał łagodniej. - Ojczymku, jeszcze trochę, co tam podwieczorek! Zjemy go później. Niech ojczyk popatrzy na naszą pracę, niech nam zastąpi pana Kadłubka, który dozoruje przy innych stertach. Kościesza nalegał na powrót do domu, aż zmusił Andzię do posłuszeństwa. Skoczyła ze sterty na wóz ze snopkami, z wozu zniósł ją Kościesza, uprzedzając szybko Andrzeja. Dziewczyna zarzuciła ręce na szyję ojczyma i całując go opowiadała mu różne zdarzenia dzisiejszego dnia: jak wstała raniutko i pobiegła do Smoczewa, że tam jeszcze wszyscy spali, więc zbudziła Lorkę i Jasia i razem przyszli na żniwa, zaraz zaś po obiedzie przyjechał konno pan Andrzej. Ślicznego ma kasztana. Watażka nazywa się. Za nim jedzie kozak Fedor. Panna Ewelina gniewała się trochę za tę robotę w polu, ale ostatecznie pozwoliła. "Lepsza jest Lincia, niż ty, ojczymku" - dodała z grymasem. Pan Teodor rozchmurzył się pod wpływem jej uroku. O świcie wyjechał do dalszych folwarków, słuchał więc opowiadania ciekawie, tym bardziej, że Andzia w ostatnich czasach mniej okazywała mu serdeczności niż dawniej, dzisiejsza jej radość rozruszała go i usposobiła przyjemnie. Grzeczniej rozmawiał z Olelkowiczem, nawet Jasia nie lekceważył, jak zwykle. Był wesoły. Pomiędzy zbożami wracali do domu. Lorka zabrała sobie Olelkowicza, ciskała na niego zrywane chabry, chichotała bez przerwy. Pan Teodor patrzył na Andzię idącą z Jasiem. Bawili się trochę jak dzieci. Ona chwilami przerywała rozmowę, brała go za ręce i kręciła się w kółko po drodze, niby czerwony mak. Furczały za nią czarne warkocze, z ust wydobywał się śmiech swawolny na pole, hen! Traktowała go jak brata, bez sztucznej kokieterii. Jaś był niby koleżeński, ale zjadał ją oczami: płonęły mu źrenice, kiedy na nią patrzył. Był w tych młodzieńczych spojrzeniach ogień zapału wewnętrznego i zachwyt nad Andzią i smętne pasemka marzeń, które jak delikatna tkanka tworzyły się w duszy, oprzędzając ją subtelnym sentymentalizmem. On widział już w Handzi swój ideał, ona jedynie miłego towarzysza i kuzyna, więc oczy jej miały w sobie tylko swawolę, jeśli zaś zamykały się chwilami cieniem głębszym, to tęsknota tych czerni przepastnych leciała dalej, ponad Jasiem, w szeroką dal. Teraz miała w sobie dziewczyna szum zabawy, źrenice odzwierciedlały w sobie jej nastrój i paliły się płomykiem niewinnym a już drażniącym. Kościesza zauważył, że Olelkowicz pozornie zajęty Lorką, ciągle ukradkiem patrzy na Andzię, że i jemu płoną oczy, że ta dziewczyna porywa wszystkich, nie dbając o to. I właśnie dlatego, że rozsiewa dokoła siebie dziwny czar przyszły mu na myśl słowa Kochanowskiego, kierowane do własnej córki: "Co pocznie, gdzie się ruszy wdzięczność ją prawuje i wszędzie niewidocznie za nią postępuje". Nadawało się to doskonale i do wdzięcznej postaci Tarłówny. - Co z tego będzie? - zadawał sobie pytanie pan Teodor. Szedł wolno za młodzieżą. Wyprzedzili go znacznie, dążąc do domu. Kościesza ze zwieszoną głową szedł do bramy, zamykającej piękny czworobok turzerogskiego dziedzińca. Stara rezydencja rozpościerała dużo cieni, od drzew przepysznych, od wysokich, ciętych żywopłotów. Sam dom, potężny rozmiarami, z fantastycznie łamanym dachem, rzucał na trawniki wielkie płachty cieniste. Okna gęste, ale nierówne kształtem i rozmiarami: jedne weneckie, drugie wysokie, strzeliste, na pięterkach zaś małe i wąskoszybowe, plamiły bielą futryn i okiennic, szare ściany dworu. Wszystko tu było ciężkie, nawet ponure, ale dostatnie. Trochę za smutno, lecz szeroko, wygodnie. W prawym skrzydle pięterka, nad tarasem, który wyglądał na nowy nabytek starego domostwa, zwieszał się mały balkon, biały, zatrzęsiony kwiatami. Oplatały go powoje, fuksje, kępami stroiły czerwone pelargonie. Z otwartych drzwi wiatr letni wywiewał raz po raz białe firanki. Biła z tego okna i balkonu młodość i wesele, w odróżnieniu od całości gmachu. Fragment ten był jakby uśmiechem dworu, jakby śpiewką i szczęściem szarych ścian. Rozumiały to i gołębie, gdyż całą chmurą białosiwą obsiadły gzymsy nad oknem i kraty balkonu. I ptaki do siebie zwabia, wszystko, co żyje - szepnął Kościesza. Na balkonie pojawiła się Andzia, gołębie furknęły skrzydłami i opadły ją zewsząd, siadły jej na ramionach, na głowie: jeden białym swym puchem przypadł do piersi dziewczyny i dziobek wysunął niby do pocałunku. Nie skąpiła im pieszczot, głaskała atłasowe piórka, całowała przemawiając jak do dzieci. Była to wieczorna godzina rozmowy z ptakami i karmienia ich. Kwiliły do niej swe dzienne skargi, ona je zaś pocieszała, i groch sypiąc na płaskie korytka, była matką i przyjaciółką ptasiej gromady. Kościesza, ukryty pod olbrzymią lipą, spoglądał niechętnie na znajomą sobie codzienną scenę balkonową. Wolałby Andzię widzieć inną, nie taką jak Lorka, broń Boże, lecz mniej ponętną. Zanadto przypominała swą matkę, nazbyt wiele posiadając w duszy charakterystycznych cech tamtej. Tych objawów bał się pan Teodor. Drażnił go widok Andzi, odwrócił się szybko i ruszył w głąb alei. Nagle zdumienie i gniew jednocześnie zatrzymały go. Ujrzał pod drzewem stojącego Jasia, z oczami wlepionymi w balkon, z twarzą natchnioną prawie. Złość straszliwa porwała Kościeszę i zatargała nim. Bez namysłu krzyknął podniesionym głosem: - Co ty tu robisz!? Chłopak drgnął, potem zbladł nagle. - Co tu robisz, pytam? - Nic, stoję i patrzę - odrzekł Jaś najniedorzeczniej. - Kogóż tak podziwiasz, gołębie? - syknął Kościesza. Smoczyński poczerwieniał, z żalem spojrzał w oczy panu Teodorowi i bąknąwszy coś niewyraźnego, chciał odejść, lecz ojczym Andzi zatrzymał go, mocno ścisnąwszy mu ramię. Nie panował już nad sobą, unosiła go wściekłość, zamruczał groźnie: - Słuchaj, ty... smyku... zapowiadam, że dosyć tych amorów. Do książki smarkaczu, tam twoje miejsce, rozumie... kawaler? Puścił oniemiałego Jasia i odszedł, lecz jeszcze raz odwrócił się wołając: - Ostrzegam ostatni raz. Po czym znikł za drzewami. Jaś stał bez ruchu, miał wrażenie, że uderzono go w głowę, jakiś szum głuchy, nagła niepamięć w połączeniu z bolesną świadomością zaistniałego faktu. Co się stało, za co?... Dlaczego? Więc nie wolno mu patrzeć na nią? A przecież od dziecka był towarzyszem jej zabaw, był jakby bratem jej rodzonym, jest zaś kuzynem. Przez głowę mu nigdy nie przemknęła myśl, że mu zabronią patrzeć na Andzię, że ktoś będzie to uważał za złe i to kto jeszcze?... Pan Kościesza. Za co? O co? Minęło odurzenie i przyszła nagła refleksja. Z całą brutalnością cisnęło się do mózgu chłopca przenikające na wskroś podejrzenie. Czyż on istotnie jest dla Handzi tylko bratem? Czy patrzy na nią jak na siostrę?... Czy Kościesza nie dojrzał w jego wzroku błysków obcych braterskim uczuciom, czy nie odgadł, co się z nim dzieje? Uderzyła mu krew do głowy. Zrozumiał, że kocha Andzię. Uczucie to przyszło, sam nie wiedział kiedy i ogarnęło go przemocą. Zawstydził się. Od razu to odkryto, rzucono mu w oczy obraźliwe słowa... "smyk, smarkacz", odesłano do książki, bo tam jego miejsce. Nie wolno mu jeszcze kochać nawet Andzi, może właśnie głównie jej. Ona taka śliczna jak kwiatek - myślał z goryczą. Cóż ja przy niej znaczę? Z ideałów spadł nagle do realnych przemyśleń, uprzytomnił sobie, że Handzia jest bogatą dziedziczką, że będzie wielką panią, on zaś biedny. Już teraz zarabia korepetycjami, aby nie być ciężarem dla matki, która zaledwo zdoła opłacać jego wpisy szkolne, resztę wydając na Lorkę i inne potrzeby majątkowe, spłacając długi, nękające Smoczew w okropny sposób. Cóż on? Skończył szkołę z trudem, z wysiłkiem wielkim; nie miał zdolności, umiał tylko pracować. Teraz wstępuje na uniwersytet na agronomię, chce być gospodarzem, rolnictwo ciągnie go i nęci. Ale cóż ono mu przyniesie prócz uroków czysto zewnętrznych? czy da mu istotne zadowolenie, czy on swe ideały ucieleśni na terenie Smoczewa? Będzie pracował, dorabiał się, wyrobi sobie byt materialny; jeśli utrzyma Smoczew ciężką pracą, to uzyska samodzielność i niezależność, nic ponadto. Gdzież miejsce na marzenia, gdzie ulokować ideały, które rosną i proszą o wysłuchanie. Pierwszym punktem tych marzeń przesłodkich była Handzia; myśl o niej zrosła się z mózgiem Jasia. Widział ją zawsze przy sobie w dzieciństwie i przyszłości bez niej nie rozumiał. Nie mówił o tym ani jej, ani nikomu, nawet sam przed sobą nigdy jasno nie stawiał tej kwestii, lecz mimo to nosił Andzię w duszy, pielęgnował ją tam starannie i czasem zapatrzył się na nią jak na drogi swój, bardzo piękny obrazek. Strącono go z subtelnych rojeń, oderwano wzrok od niej, wyśmiano go, zbezczeszczono jego uczucie, jego zapał cichy jak delikatna woń kwiatka wiosennego - pierwiosnka. Co teraz? Odejść? Pożegnać ją raz na zawsze, iść w świat nauki, do pracy, tu już nie powrócić nigdy, nigdy! A matka, a Lorka? Jest jedynakiem, zatem obowiązki syna, brata i obywatela wiążą go ze Smoczewem, musi tu od czasu do czasu powracać, spotykać Andzię. Jak to znieść, jak pogodzić? Powie jej, że w Turzerogach może się już więcej nie zjawi, jak ona to przyjmie? Żal, gorycz i zarazem nagła ciekawość wrażenia Andzi walczyły w sercu młodzieńca, gdy szedł wolno brzegiem wielkiego stawu, poza parkiem Turzerogskim. Postać jego w białej bluzie odbijała się w wodzie, lekko zamglonej mrokiem wieczornym. Mdły zapach ryb i wodorostów, połączony z parnym powietrzem dławił Jasia, zmrok po zachodzie słońca wywoływał taki sam refleks w jego duszy, którą ponure oblokły cienie. Duszno mu było i ciężko, miał uczucie, że wielkie liny chmielowe, zwieszone z drzew nad wodą, chrzęszczą szyszkami, oplatają go i ciągną gdzieś w przepaść, że drzewa wyniosłe opierają mu na ramionach swe konary niby ze spiżu ulane. Źle mu było w tej głuszy parkowej nad wodą już ciemną, jak płynny metal, ziejącą wilgotnym oparem. Żaby zawodziły swój wiekuisty hymn wieczorny, grały derkacze na łąkach poza stawami, jakby nawołujące się pastuszki nocne. Chłopcu głosy te przypomniały niedawny pobyt w Wilczarach, wycieczki z Handzią i ze starym Grześkiem, wszystkie uroki tych wędrówek wśród natury, ich słodkie, dobre pamiątki. Ot, na przykład derkacze Grześko nazywał "czynownikami" dlatego, że wołanie ich brzmi: "dery-bery - dery-bery". Jak się z tego Handzia śmiała! Jakie to były błogie czasy i tak niedawne. Mogli dłużej przebywać w lasach, dlaczego Kościesza zabronił? Czyżby już spostrzegł to co dziś i chciał przerwać? - Ależ nie, wtedy jeszcze ja sam byłem nieświadomy swych uczuć - myślał Jaś i nagle zadrżał. Cyganie, szatry, wróżba starej Makruny... ach tak, wtedy pierwszy raz drgnęło mu serce odmiennym dreszczem, lecz to jeszcze nie samo objawienie, to był tylko strach o Andzię po okropnej wróżbie. NIe tylko on, lecz i Olelkowicz odczuł tę chwilę. Długo nie mógł zapomnieć złowrogich słów Cyganki. Olelkowicz?... Jaś przystanął. Oczy utkwił w czarnym stawie i zdumiał się tak, jakby ujrzał cud. - Olelkowicz także kocha się w niej; po cóż by walił tyle mil, dlaczego zaniechał ulubionych polowań i co parę dni przyjeżdża do Turzerogów?... - Kocha ją na pewno! Jaś załamał ręce. Tu nie ma rywalizacje. Olelkowicz młody, piękny, bogaty... i... on, studencina biedny, Smoczyński. Andrzej nawet za rywala go nie uważa, gdyby go zastał przed balkonem,- kto wie, może postąpiłby mniej więcej tak samo, jak Kościesza. Szczęściem nie domyśla się zapewne w młodziutkim Jasiu głębszych uczuć dla Andzi. A sam? Czy kocha ją? Niby lekka myśl ratunkowa przewinęła się w umyśle chłopca postać Lorki. Może on do niej, może ona? Ech, nie! Kto by ją tam wybrał, gdzie są obie? Więc rywal i zapewne zwycięski. Rozpacz targnęła sercem chłopca, taki żal, taka bolesna skarga, takie poczucie własnej nicości, bezmiar niedoli, że jak podcięty ostrym batem, zgiął się i padając na kolana, zaszlochał serdecznie, dziecinnie. Twarz rozpaloną tulił do mokrej trawy i, zanurzony w jej spryskanym od rosy kożuchu, łkał rzewnie, najnieszczęśliwszy w tej chwili chyba ze wszystkich ludzi. Dokoła niego kumkały żaby; "dery-bery", zawzięcie wołał derkacz - "czynownik", wiatr nocny zerwał się jakby po to, by zgłuszyć szlochanie chłopca, muskał go łaskawie po spoconej głowie i łagodził jej ból. Zwisły nad młodzieńcem splątane liany chmielów, kapiąc mu rosą za kołnierz niby orzeźwienie. On nic nie czuł, nic nie słyszał. Ból wielki i pierwszy w życiu targał nim, czuł się nędzarzem, wypędzonym od Andzi, pozbawionym praw przebywania z nią, patrzenia na nią. Musi odejść, zostawić ją tu dla Olelkowicza raz na zawsze, raz na zawsze. Im dłużej rozpaczał, tym Andzia wydawała mu się dalsza, bardziej niedościgła. - Handziu, Handziuniu, Aniu złota! - szeptał cisnąc kurczowo skrzywione usta do wilgotnej ziemi. Wtulił się ciałem w trawę i cierpiał jak potępieniec. W głowie przewalał mu się nieznośny szum i dzwonienie przykre. Oczy piekły go niewymownie, ale i dreszcz zimny raz i drugi wstrząsnął nim dotkliwie. Wzmógł się ostry, głośny wiatr, który już nie łagodził, lecz szarpał Jasia za włosy, chcąc go poderwać z ziemi. - Wstawaj nieszczęsny! Wstawaj - jęczał mu wiatr w ucho. Szyszki chmielowe ocierały go po szyi i skroniach, szemrząc gniewnie... - Na pomoc biegnij, na ratunek, otrzeźwiej, patrz!... Smoczyński podniósł głowę, otworzył oczy. Ujrzał czerwony blask, ale myślał, że to z płaczu ma łunę w źrenicach. Dzwonienie w uszach rosło potężnie. Nie było złudą. Dzwon ten zastanowił go. - Zwariowałem, czy co? - szepnął ze strachem. Wtem wiatr z groźnym już skowytem rzucił się na niego i uderzył weń sznurem chmielowym, dzwon zaś rozkolebał się tak głośno, z taką ponurą plastyką, że Jaś w jednej sekundzie stanął na nogach. - Co to jest? - krzyknął, trąc oczy. Blask jaskrawy lunął mu w źrenice krwawe smugi. - Jezus, Maria! Łuna! Pożar!! Pognał na przełaj przez chaszcze i gazony w stronę, skąd jęczał dzwon. Wbiegł na podwórze folwarczne. Jasno tu było jak w dzień i pusto. Smoczyński oniemiał, stracił świadomość, gdzie się znajduje, biegał to tu, to tam, szukając ognia i ludzi, aż ktoś krzyknął na niego. Teraz dopiero ujrzał w świetle łuny kilkunastu ludzi na dachach budynków z wiadrami wody, ktoś szarpał gwałtownie za drut od dzwonka folwarcznego, ktoś wołał po ukraińsku: - Jakij tam durnyj wołoczytsia?... Idy do pożaru, nas tu pan Bohaćko ostawył, ne dopustym ohnia. Jaś skoczył w stronę głosu i uderzył się w czoło o drabinę, pojęcia nie miał, co i gdzie się pali, gdyż łuna skrywała za budynkami swój zasadniczy stos; płomienia nigdzie nie było widać. Chłopak rzucał się jak wściekły. - Może win sam podpałył i teper zdurniał? Hej! Kto ty? - krzyknął z dachu ten sam głos co poprzednio. Ale Jaś trafił nareszcie na kołowrót między stodołami, spojrzał na wielki słup ognia wichrzący się razem z czarnym dymem, usłyszał krzyki, głosy komendy i nagle nogi się pod nim załamały, nieludzki wrzask runął mu z piersi: - To Smoczew! Jezus! Pędził jak opętany, z zamarłym oddechem w piersiach, z zastygłym krzykiem na ustach. - Matka! Matka! Przesadzał szerokie bruzdy, zatoczył się raz na wielką kopicę zboża, upadł głową w dół, ugrzązł w słomie. Porwał się nastroszony kłosami i znów biegł, i znów padał. Nogi mu drżały, potykał się o każdy kamień, zziajany, przerażony. Był bliżej i bliżej. Już widzi, że pali się dwór, czuje gorąco od ognia, słyszy świst wody strzykającej z sikawek, mechaniczny stuk kotłów i zgiełk ogromny i wrzawę. Aż nagle w tej gromadzie buchnął wielki krzyk, pełen zgrozy. - Panienkę ratujcie! Panienka! - Pannuńcia, żywo! żywo! Hej ludy!... - Hospody, wże po nej! Jaś ogłuszony wrzaskami i trzaskiem pożogi, stanął już przy sikawkach, ujrzał widok, który ściął mu całą świadomość; myślał przez chwilę, że śni. Po drabinie, opartej o płonącą ścianę domu, wśród fal ognia, żaru i skłębionych żmij dymu, schodziła Andzia, dźwigając jakiś wielki ciężar z widocznym wysiłkiem. Wisiała w powietrzu nad czerwonozłotą zawieją płomieni. Dokoła niej tryskały grube węże wody z sikawek, rozpadające się na pióropusze; z sykiem szły w zawody ze słupami iskier i grzywą krwistą pożaru. Chroniły ją od ognia prądy wodne, lecz lada moment drabina mogła runąć w stosy żaru pochłaniając wszystko. Kilku chłopów podbiegło szybko i nastawiło ręce. Andzia w czerwonej sukience, przemokłej i opalonej, z szmatką mokrą na głowie, pracując ostatkami sił, zniosła swój ciężar na ziemię, ale tu już chwycili ją chłopi i odnieśli daleko od ognia w bezpieczne miejsce. Jaś oprzytomniał. - Matka! Matka! Gdzie matka? - krzyknął, rzucając się naprzód. Stary chłop, kudłacz, w rozchełstanej świtce, zastąpił mu drogę i porwał wpół. Zachrypiał mu nad uchem: - Mamu pannuńcia nasza uratowały, czuć sami nie pohybli. Ot, tam potaszczyli ludy. Okrzyk zdumienia wyrwał się z piersi Jana, biegł do zbitej gromadki ludzi, gdzie stała Andzia, mokra, zmordowana, ale szczęśliwa, płonęła radością na twarzy. Do podbiegającego Jasia podeszła prędko, mówiąc serdecznie: - Już dobrze, już, mama zdrowa, tylko omdlała ze strachu, nie bój się. - Tyś ją wyniosła z płomieni? - spytał prawie ostro. - Ja - odrzekła zdziwiona. - Andziu! To był mój obowiązek! Dziewczyna pomimo wszystko zaśmiała się. - Twój i każdego, kto mógł. Ciebie nie było. Przykląkł przy matce. Leżała na kanapce wśród mebli, gratów i rzeczy naprędce powyrzucanych z domu. Była w bieliźnie, opatulona i przykryta, w białym czepku na głowie, widocznie prosto z łóżka wyniesiona. Dyszała ciężko, krztusiła się dymem, oczy miała zamknięte. Jej usta szeptały niewyraźne słowa. Jaś spłakany, drżący, przytulił wargi do rąk matczynych i szeptał bezwiednie: - Jak to się stało, jak to się stało?... - Stało się nieszczęście i już, a panicz nie lamentuj po próżnicy, ale zbiegaj do pożaru, może się jeszcze coś da uratować z parteru, bo góra już na nic. Sodoma i Gomora - zagderał tuż obok głos starej klucznicy, pani Butkowskiej. Jaś zwrócił się do niej z gniewem: - Czemuście matki naprzód nie ratowali? - Pewno mama to kanapa albo fotel, co można zrazu na nogi i buch za okno. Panicz nie widziałeś, tak i nie gadaj. Toż w tym i rzecz, że dom zapalił się od góry z niewiadomej przyczyny, a w garderobie nikogo nie było, dziewki się porozłaziły po czworakach, ja byłam u ekonoma i dopiero jak cały dom, Boże odpuść, stanął w płomieniach, to ten Smutek stróż przebudził się i buchnął we dzwonek. Pani straciła pamięć, widno, bo jak my wpadli do sypialni, to łóżko było puste. Pani zawsze wcześniej się kładzie, uciekła na piętro, zobaczywszy ogień, każdy wtedy durnieje. Tymczasem my szukali na dole, gdzie można, wynosili rzeczy, aż i z Turzerogów nadjechały sikawki i państwo, i ta panienka anielska, co ją chyba sam Bóg zesłał. - Jak to, więc wy zaniechaliście szukania matki? - Ot, tobie i masz! Zaniechali zaraz! Kto wiedział, że pani rozum ze strachu postradawszy, latała po górze, to siędy, to tędy, do reszty zbłądziwszy we własnym domu. Nie mogli my w tym gwałcie i doszukać się jej. Aż dopiero, jak dobrze widno zagrzało, tak pani przez okna wysunęła się i krzyczy. A tu już płomienie nad nią. Wszyscy i głowy potracili; ja sama uklękła i wieczny odpoczynek zaczęła. Dopieróż panienka, co przedtem szukała pani po całym domu, wyrwała się skądś i dawaj krzyczeć o drabinę. Szczęściem była ta wielka ze sadu, przystawili, ale co chłop który ruszy, to i nazad, taki żar, co który ruszy, to nazad, panna Lorcia beczy, a tam pani już prawie się pali. Tak panna Handzia buch sama na drabinę, wyciągnęła nieboraczkę i ot zlazła szczęśliwie. Ale żeby nie ona, oj! sierota już by ty był panicz. Wtem w gromadkę ludzi z dowodzącą pośrodku Butkowską, wpadł Kościesza i huknął przeraźliwie: - Do pożaru chamy! Oficyna zajmuje się, panią zanieść do magazynu za sadem, Butkowska niech z nią będzie. Aa i kawaler tu? Romansuje wieczorami zamiast matki pilnować. Gdzie Andzia? Rozejrzał się, a nie ujrzawszy pasierbicy, biegł dalej, krzycząc i klnąc. Ludzie rozeszli się również, została tylko półprzytomna pani Smoczyńska, stara klucznica i Jaś, wyprostowany, blady, z nową obelgą ciśniętą mu w twarz. Pociągnięty za ramię przez Butkowską, ocknął się. Wziął matkę na ręce i szedł w stronę spichlerza, łzy wielkie spadały mu gęsto na bieliznę nocną niesionej kobiety. Płakał. Za nim zaś huczał pożar coraz groźniej, złowrogie wydając odgłosy, rozpalał się, buchał, szalał i chłonął w swój żywioł okrutny coraz nowe przestrzenie. Gdy Jaś, przekazawszy matkę Butkowskiej, powrócił, zastał Olelkowicza na koniu zgrzanym, okrytego kurzem. Kozak Fedor, także zziajany, stał za nimi. Zeskakując z wierzchowca, młodzieniec opowiadał Smoczyńskiemu, że już dość daleko w drodze dosięgła go łuna. Myślał z początku, że to Turzerogi i pędził na złamanie karku. Ubolewał teraz nad swą pomyłką. Pytał Jasia o matkę i ze zgrozą dowiedział się o postępku Andzi. - Dobrze, że to pańską matkę, gdyby się paliły Turzerogi, to by była gotowa tego starego dzika na rękach swych ratować. Widząc zdziwienie Jasia dodał z pasją: - Mówię o Kościeszy. Czy wie pan, że ten stary cymbał tak mnie dziś potraktował, że... że... och! Nie chcę mówić! Taka bestia! Ale ja go już przejrzałem. Zje diabła rogatego, zanim się mnie pozbędzie. - Jak to, więc i pana?... - zdumiał się Smoczyński. Lecz Olelkowicza nie zastanowił ten okrzyk. - A tak, on myśli, że mnie łatwo usunie, solą w oku jestem dla niego. Ale diablo się myli, źle trafił! Jaś nie miał czasu rozmyślać nad słowami Andrzeja, bo pociągnięty przez niego, biegł do pożaru, coraz gwałtowniej rozwichrzonego w morze ognia i dymów. Żywioł rozpasany ział z potwornej paszczy coraz nowe kłęby ogniste, rzucał zarzewie na prawo i lewo, miotał się, kipiał, chlustał płomieniem, że folwark cały wyglądał jak jeden piec straszliwy, rozpalony do granic najwyższych. Tarzał się ogień podrzucony przez wiatr, walczył zajadle z prądem sikawek, lekceważąc je sobie. Paliła się oficyna, tryskał ognistymi fontannami słomiany dach stodoły. Pożoga szeroko rozwiała swój sztandar, niosła go już w tryumfie. Ludzie przy sikawkach omdlewali z trudu, chłopcy folwarczni nie mogli nastarczyć wody do beczek. Kobiety nosiły ją wiadrami. Obrona była dzielna, ale siła ognia zwalczała wszystko. Olelkowicz objął główną komendę, głosem donośnym wydawał rozkazy, sam jak zręczny strażak pracował gorliwie. Wyprowadzał z płonącej obory krowy, które z rykiem, tracąc zwykły instynkt zwierzęcy, parły z powrotem do ognia. Pojedyncze sztuki ginęły, przywalone rozpalonymi krokwiami dachu, opadającego z łoskotem i złowrogim sykiem płomieni. Owiec nikt nie mógł wyprowadzić z płonącej już owczarni; stłoczone w jedną beczącą gromadę drżały, przytulone do siebie ciasno. Nie pomagały baty, ani oszczekiwania mądrych psów, ani znajomy głos owczarza. Głupie stado oddawało się dobrowolnie na śmierć, bojąc się zdobyć na energię ucieczki. Uratowała sytuację Butkowska, która nadbiegła, słysząc alarm koło owczarni. - Płótna białego dajcie, wałek płótna! - wrzeszczała rozpaczliwie. Wnet Andzia, Lorka i parę dziewuch skoczyło do mieszkań bab folwarcznych, przydźwigały olbrzymi zwój zgrzebnej, dobrze wybielonej tkaniny. Rozwinięto ją u stóp drzwi owczarni i puszczono długą białą drogę w stronę pola. Potem siłą przemożną kilkunastu chłopów wypędziło stado owiec z tyłu, byle do progu, byle do progu. I oto owieczki ruszyły białym gościńcem płótna, ich drogą zbawienia. Bek ich brzmiał żałośnie, ale wysypały się wszystkie z pośpiechem już naglącym, już nerwowym, jakby dopiero teraz poczuły niebezpieczeństwo. Stado było uratowane, budynek spłonął do reszty. - Czort tutki rejmanteruje - mówili do siebie chłopi, patrząc na okrutne zniszczenie. - To nieczysta siła - dodawali fornale, pracujący przy sikawkach. Jaś półprzytomny robił jednak, co mógł: pomagał Andzi nosić wielkie wiadra wody z pobliskiej sadzawki i zalewać nowo powstające stosy ognia, biegał do spichrza dowiadywać się o matkę, chwilami, gdy opuszczał go dziwny obłęd, łamał ręce z rozpaczy nad tym dniem podwójnej klęski. Jedno straszne pytanie uparcie kołatało mu w mózgu. - Co będzie z matką?... Patrzył na zgliszcza okryte żarem, na nowe wybuchy ognia i płakał w duszy. Najnieszczęśliwszy się czuł, gdy tuman omotywał jego umysł, gdy zapadał w stan gorączkowy, bezświadomy. Był już zupełny ranek, gdy pożar z wolna dogasał; ogień zmęczony mściwą hulanką bladł, malał i kładł się leniwie w wielkie kupy czerwonych żużli, w popiół siwy, gorący. Łypał jeszcze w górę pojedynczymi pociskami, niby ostrzem szabli, ale wnet opadał. Syczał zawzięcie i kopcił czarnym dymem. Dokoła rozpaczliwe pobojowisko, ruiny Smoczewa; dom, oficyna, zabudowania folwarczne, wszystko zwalone na ziemię, okryte czarnym węglem, przetkane purpurą ognistą. Do Kościeszy, wydającego ostatnie rozkazy swej straży pożarnej przysunęła się Andzia. Rzekła z prośbą w głosie: - Ojczymku, poślij do Turzerogów po powóz i konie. Trzeba zabrać ciocię Smoczyńską. - Jak to zabrać? Do Turzerogów? - Tak, przecież musimy się nią zaopiekować. - Czy to twój obowiązek, Andziu? - Nasz wspólny chyba? Zresztą... - Moje dziecko, nie egzaltuj się. Opieka nad matką to rzecz syna. Synową nie jesteś - zaśmiał się złośliwie. - Ojczymku! Kościesza spojrzał wzburzony. - Co jeszcze?... - Ależ tu same zgliszcza, czyż tego nie widzisz? Tu nędza; jestem dla Jasia i Lorci zbyt kochającą siostrą, bym na to mogła obojętnie patrzyć. Ojczymku, pomyśl sam, przecież to straszne. - Przyślemy im wszystko, co trzeba, inne dwory to samo robią. To wystarczy. - I mamy pozwolić, żeby dalsze dwory wzięły w opiekę naszą kuzynkę z dziećmi? - spytała z goryczą. Kościesza stracił władzę nad sobą. - Czy to Jaś tak cię usposobił? To jego pomysł? Dziewczyna poczerwieniała gwałtownie. Przez chwilę myślała, że wybuchnie, zagrała w niej krew Tarłów. Obrazę Jasia już chciała pomścić, ale nagle zwalczyła gniew, złagodniała. Cicho podeszła bliżej do pana Teodora, położyła mu obie dłonie na piersiach i spojrzała ciepło w jego sępie źrenice, szepcząc: - E! To było złe, coś ojczulku powiedział o Jasiu. A ciocia Malwina czuje się bardzo niedobrze. - Sprowadzimy jej doktora, cóż my ponadto możemy? - My ją zabierzemy do Turzerogów, ja będę się nią opiekowała, chcę tego ojczymku, pragnę i... ty mi tego nie odmówisz. - A jeśli, Handziu? Twarz Kościeszy była zimna, odrażająca w dziwnym uśmiechu. Tarłówna wyprostowała się dumnie. - NIe odmówisz ojczymku, nie wierzę! To jest moja prośba gorąca, tyś dobry i przy tym... ciocia... była przyjaciółką mamy. Pan Teodor drgnął wyraźnie. Andzia zmrużyła lekko powieki i spoza czarnych, gęstych rzęs popatrzyła na niego inaczej, niż dotąd. - A ty, ojczymku... mamę... kochałeś - dokończyła mocnym szeptem. Kościesza zmieszał się. Ten atut niespodziewany i wrogi dla niego, tym bardziej zniechęcił go do projektu pasierbicy. Lecz położenie było trudne. Milczał. Handzia to wyzyskała. - Przypomniałam ojczymkowi najważniejszy punkt i wygrałam. Ojczymek dobry zawsze! Poślijmy po powóz! Przechodził koło nich fornal turzerogski. Tarłówna zawołała do niego prawie ostro: - Biegnij natychmiast do Turzerogów, niech zaraz przyjeżdża Nicyfor dużym powozem. Prędko! Gdy fornal skoczył spełnić polecenie, Andzia zarzuciła ramiona na szyję Kościeszy i pocałowała go w policzek, ale jakoś lekko. - Dobry... tatuńcio. Dziękuję! Po czym pobiegła w stronę spichrza. Kościesza tarł dłonią czoło i mruczał zakłopotany.